Holograms
In the world of Psycho-Pass, holograms are an essential part of daily life. They are used in both personal and professional areas, can be summoned up or dismissed easily, and serve a variety of functions. Environmental Holo Interior Holo In the area of personal utilization, 22nd century citizens typically live in what is called a holo house, a virtual structure that overlays a basic substructure. It is the rule, rather than the exception. It is different than a brick-and-mortar home, such as the one in which Joji Saiga lived before becoming a latent criminal. A holo servant is an automated program that performs the duties of a butler or maid. Akane Tsunemori has a holo servant in the shape of an interactive talking jellyfish named Candy. Exterior Holo The futuristic city of Tokyo is littered with holographic projections and displays. In the entertainment districts these images serve primarily as advertisements and signage. The MWPSB also utilizes the technology to create representations of barriers similar to 21st century "Do Not Cross" tape in order to isolate a crime scene. In some cases, exterior holo is also used on buildings to make them appear more well-kept than they are, so they are not distressing to look at for the populace. Psycho-Pass: Mandatory Happiness Hologram Cineplex at the Hologram Cineplex.]] Holos are also used for recreational Cinema. Cinema that was done through VR was highlighly regulated, and so the less regulated Hologram Cineplex is most popular. The audience stands around in an enclosed room while a large-scale holo was used to showcase movies. It was similar to witnessing events unfold in person. Because it is very immersive, Sybil only recommends films which aren't stressful. Though not imposing restrictions, producers are made responsible for censorship. Sybil rarely recommended violent action films, and there are even less philosophical and historical genre films. The emotional tension in romance movies is also limited to prevent changes in hue. Action movies were often filmed overseas, and imported despite the policy of isolationism. Though, most of these films featured plots involving expatriates being assulted by overbearing foreigners. Some action movies were even based on CID detectives, but they never reflected the reality of the job. Although there is no proven direct corrolation between the content and Crime Coefficients, people avoid such movies anyway for fear that their hues would be influenced. Communication Holo The MWPSB employ holos on a routine basis as they investigate cases. Unlike the Psycho-Pass index and Crime Coefficient index, holos are seen when wristcoms are in use, casting an image in space large enough through which the officer can communicate with the NONA Tower or MWPSB HQ to transmit and receive critical data. The Dominator's usage history also appears on these devices.Devil's Crossroad Wristcoms also serve as interpersonal communication devices. Appearance Holo Komissa The MWPSB actively uses Komissa to disguise themselves as the character in order to question citizens or to secretly approach a criminal. Komissa can also be deployed unmanned to redirect the citizens when a crime scene blocks a particular way. Avatars In the CommuFields, avatars are used by all of the participants to ensure anonymity. Each person has their own individual character that they use to socialize with other users and to travel to other CommuFields. Such characters include Talisman, Spooky Boogie, Melancholia, and Tsunemori's own Lemonade Candy. While it is required to wear gear in order to enter the CommuField, one can also use holo to project the image of their character over themselves. This is used when a get-together between avatars takes place outside of the virtual world, usually in a club.Nobody Knows Your Mask Full Appearance Change Kirito Kamui uses aged holos of the children who were killed in the Mount Kumataka plane crash to disguise himself during the various incidents that transpired in 2114. These aged holos include Riku Mukojima, Maki Shimizu, Kyohei Otsu, and Satsuki Ogina. Kamui himself is a holo, which hides his actual grotesque appearance.What Color? Clothing Through the use of holo, one can easily change their clothes by having an overlay of another outfit over their actual clothes. Tsunemori uses this to change her clothes instantly by using her compact, which offers a wide selection of outfits.Those CapableFruit of Paradise They can also be purchased if desired. Vehicles In addition to clothing, a holo can be used to change the appearance of a car. The MWPSB use this to change their ordinary car into a police cruiser when the situation calls for it.The Town Where Sulfur FallsThe Place Where Justice is Found Gallery Wakeupakane.jpg|Candy wakes Tsunemori up (at the beginning of 0102 Those Capable). akaneapt.jpg changeofclothing.jpg|Tsunemori "puts on" her work clothes (still in 0102 Those Capable). PP0102 05.png|Masaoka in the projection of Komissa reading Yamane's Crime Coefficient (still in 0102 Those Capable). wristcom.jpg Holo-5.png tumblr_nvr15gueXJ1tjw8hyo1_r6_1280.jpg|A holo companion similar to Candy seen in the manga Inspector Shinya Kogami. References Category:Technology Category:Police Tech Category:Everyday Life